Pokemon Mystery Dungeon RP Summer Skies!
by Fally Is Lazy
Summary: Check inside for full summary. But anyways it follows the storyline of a human becoming a Pokemon but has some twists like instead of always exploring and health and level there is none but fun challenges,events,etc. Take a peek in and sign up if you want
1. Sign Up and Rules

So anyways I am making a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon RP. Well it's going to be different because instead of a storyline…well actually there is going to be one; it's sort of like a challenge. Like escape or adventure a dungeon to guild games to real battles. Basically it's just a normal PMD with some twists. Also the characters available will be all starters and some and partners, well I'll explain that later down this chapter. Once your name is on this list or I PM you feel free to go on or on the forum if I say yes.

Here are the Pokemon you can claim and be and there is only going to be one per Pokemon. Sign up here or in the forum, whatever you want but the list will be updated and it's first come first serve. To sign up however I need to know about you so fill out this app because questions would just be weird and hard to do. For you and your partner basically either only go as one, RP as both or one stays home while the other explores and both chat. Partners cannot be repeated if someone else has it.

Link (Take out spaces between periods)-

http:/forum. fanfiction. net/forum/Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Summer_Skies/92317/

* * *

><p><strong>App (You)<strong>

Name-

Desired Pokemon (Put down top 3)-

Gender-

Personality-

Move set (Practical real ones. Either put down all 3 of your pokemon or one main)

**App (Partner)**

Desired Partner (First stage, no legendary, no same type as you, no one of the ones you can be)-

Any nickname (If none put their name)-

Gender-

Personality-

Move set (Put down 4)

Ability (Choose the ones in game/Dream World)-

* * *

><p><strong>Example (Not real. The Pokemon I use are still available)<strong>

**App (You)**

Name- Jackson

Desired Pokemon (Put down top 3)-  
>*Piplup<br>*Lillipup  
>*Snivy<p>

Gender-Male

Personality- A very shy guy who isn't open to being with other people. He likes to be alone.

Move set (Practical real ones. Either put down all 3 of your pokemon or one main)  
>Piplup- Bubblebeam, Peck, Whirlpool, Growl<br>Lillipup- Roar, Take down, Bite, Shadow Ball  
>Snivy- Coil, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Tackle<p>

**App (Partner)**

Desired Partner (First stage, no legendary, no same type as you, no one of the ones you can be)- Gothita

Any nickname (If none put their name)- Tella

Gender-Female

Personality- She is a very intelligent girl and hates fighting and believes strategy is the key and will point out random facts

Move set (Put down 4)- Psybeam, Charm, Light Screen, Attract

Ability (Choose the ones in game/Dream World)- Spell Tag

* * *

><p>Selection. Move sets for Pokemon. You can set the moves but no like Torchic with waterfall. So check Marriland or Serebii I guess for guidance. Starters all have Overgrow, Torrent, or Blaze as their ability. I guess however I don't want to make it too restricted so I guess if this doesn't work out during RPing, forget moves and just use any that are possible. There are 20 available spots.<p>

Bulbasaur-

Charmander-

Squirtle-

Pikachu-

Machop-

Eevee- **Mentosgoboom**

Chikorita-

Cyndaquil-

Totodile- **Bowserboy129**

Togepi-

Treecko-

Torchic-

Mudkip-

Ralts

Turtwig-

Chimchar-

Piplup-

Shinx-

Riolu-

Snivy-

Tepig-

Oshawatt-

Lillipup-

I don't know what else to say except hope to see you there and also enjoy!


	2. Still Needing Apps

Hey people who are reading this, anyways I am here to still well update this list after getting well…some people to sign up and I still want some more people to join if they want to experience my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon RP which still has 19 spots available and I want to encourage people to meet up RP and meet new friends here like how I met some special people. Anyways the RP has started but there still is lots of room and time to join if you want. Remember app is on the other page and also if you have any questions or are not sure what it is feel free to PM me if you are like "I don't know what it's about" or "what do you do" or "how do I do this". And also remember you can try this out and quit anytime or just go on the link right now and see what it is like before you sign up. I don't mind if you are there one day and decide it's not your thing and quit. Besides that I just wish to anyone who is reading this to join by sending an app by reviewing, PMing me, or joining on the FF site.

* * *

><p>The link is still here, just take out that space between the period and net and if there is trouble PM me and I can also help with that.<p>

fanfiction. net/forum/Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Summer_Skies/92317/

* * *

><p>Bulbasaur-<p>

Charmander-

Squirtle-

Pikachu- Cisqua

Machop-

Eevee- Mentosgoboom

Chikorita- Glittery Princess Kenzie

Cyndaquil-

Totodile-Bowserboy129

Togepi-

Treecko-

Torchic-

Mudkip-

Ralts- ThatGuyNamedMatt

Turtwig-

Chimchar-

Piplup-

Shinx-

Riolu-One-Wheel-Wonder

Snivy-

Tepig-

Oshawatt-

Lillipup-


End file.
